


The Weirdest Conversation

by nimmermehr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Romance, SPN family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: I swear this story wrote itself after a night on the town...I wasn’t planning on doing this, but thanks to my dear friend Loren and her excited comments during the plot, I had to make it.Summary: After a hunt, you just want to hang out in your favorite place when you run into the Winchesters. You’ve met them before several times and Sam is kind of your bro...but then a conversation goes from weird to jaw dropping to panty dropping...Warnings: language ("Let's talk about sex, baby")
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. A Night On The Town

On a Saturday night, you sat in one of your favorite pubs in a rather small town after a successful hunt. You've been there many times before, just because you liked the locals and the peace and quiet of this town. You've never ever seen a monster or ghost here. The most scary thing were drunk men in their midlife crisis. You already met a lot of people you knew and actually liked. What a good night!

You were completely happy, when a voice that sounded oddly familiar called you by your nickname. Looking over the crowd in the packed place, you spotted a waving Dean. Right next to him sat Sam, his brother and one of your favorite people in town.

You were not so sure how it happened, but around half past midnight, you left the pub with the two men plus another friend and a very sympathetic red haired woman. The friend was called Garth and was drunk as fuck, but still quite funny. He was whispering "Hey honey! I'm spider man and I'm gonna stick to you like my nets to a fly." When he touched your butt, you fled laughing and hid behind Sam who tucked you into his side protectively.

You all made your way to a small club, called 'Pantone' and were on the dance floor a second later. Dean ordered a round of beers and you and Sam were already busy doing your stupid dance moves in unison. Picking apples, the snoop dog, the hula, the running man... It was crowded and while you did your best to avoid the hundred hands of the drunk Garth and keep an eye on Dean (you knew he had a tendency to get handsy while dancing), you didn't even flinch whenever your body touched your tall friend's one. He was no danger to you, no alarm bells started ringing in your head when his arm would accidentally brush against your breasts. You had no idea how wrong you were…

When you went for another round of beer, San wanted to clink bottles, earning a raised eyebrow. "You know, we have a saying in Germany. Beer and women should always be bounced below the neck." You laughed at your own joke, not thinking about the tiny smirk on his face.

There came the time, a visit in the rest-rooms was inevitable, so you handed your bottle over to Sam. Dean would drink it and you would not give Garth any reason to come closer than ten feet. When you turned around, to follow your new friend Charlie (the other female of the group) through the crowd, Sam bent over to speak over the noise in your ear. "Is there also a saying how to hold beer and women?" All you managed was a silent shake of your head, his brown eyes shining triumphantly at your unusual loss for words.

It was three in the morning, you sat on a bench with your back against the heavy curtains that covered the window front. With a huff, Sam fell down next to you, almost crushing you, because he didn't care to respect your personal space, offering you a fresh bottle of beer. He asked you about the movies you've seen this year, because talking about scary stuff could get boring sometimes and came up with fifty shades of gray. With a snort, you made a disgusted face. "Bah! I haven't seen that crap and I'm not planning to!"

"But you read all the books! and by the way you bite your lip you liked at least some of it." He looked you dead in the eyes while he continued to read your reactions. "Ah, I see, I'm right. You're kinky, (Y/NN)! Not really surprising. But I'm curious what you like and how much of that you actually did..

You were sure, a certain blond angel must have snapped you into an alternative universe. Sam was never someone to talk about sex! At least you thought so. While you were trying to pick your jaw up from the floor and get enough control over your body back to close your mouth, a new sensation made it's way into your screaming brain. Warmth was seeping into the small of your back. Sam's hand moved slowly up over your spine until he reached your neck, caressing the skin with his thumb.

When your head snapped up and you stared at him with wide eyes, he chuckled. "If this was Garth, he would already be down on the floor with a broken finger. I remember you talking about touching and alarm bells. You like me and you are used to physical contact with me. You don't even freak out, when I touch you way beyond your normal borders...back at the dance floor I was expecting a slap in the face or at least some harsh words, but you just smiled at me."

You were frozen in your spot staring at the dancing amusement in Sam's eyes, while your brain was desperately trying to get over the fact the breast-brushing was far away from being an accident. And the fact that you still didn't feel the urge to strangle him now. His next words interrupted your crazy running thoughts. "Hey! Don't get mad at me, okay. I didn't mean to treat you like a guinea pig or see it as part of a wicked game. I was just curious how comfortable you actually are with me. And to be honest, seeing you dancing is a major turn on. You have no idea how you look and how happy you are on the dance floor. I couldn't resist."

Your mouth opened and closed several ties, before words fell from your lips. "Damn! You're a sneaky bastard!" You couldn't help but laugh, reaching over to tickle his ribs. This went on for a few minutes, until Dean sat down across from you, rolling his eyes. "You are like Siamese twins. The second, you are not close, I know the world will end tomorrow!"

You froze, half on Sam's lap, his hands holding your arms down to stop you from tickling him. You waited for Dean to recognize something odd, but nothing happened. No teasing, no Dean dragging you away to ask you if you suddenly were interested in Sam. It was normal to anyone else!

When Garth stumbled closer he yelled "group hug" and tried to throw himself at you, but thankfully Dean stopped him. "Just don't! When I tried to kiss her goodbye the last time, I almost opened the hell mouth. No touching until you are allowed or Sam."

You felt your cheeks get warmer with every passing second. Sam sat you back on the bench and dragged you close, continuing the conversation as if nothing has happened. "So, what about if I make a guess. You can say yes or no, but I'm sure, I'll get the answer anyway." With a satisfied smirk, he watched you closely. "Do you have a thing for whips and lashes?"

You shook your head, your mouth in a thin line. "Okay we'll get back to that topic later. What about handcuffs? I have some, I really like them. Very useful." You knew you didn't have to say a word, your sudden shiver was all he needed to know. "To be honest, I prefer rope. Learned some handy knots during my sailing lessons back in Germany." You murmured, ignoring the nervous flutter of your gut, looking him full in the face. Two could play that game and you would not just sit there like a blushing virgin.

"Sounds good to me. Glad you got your voice back. I prefer to hear your answers and not just see your reactions. Next question would be if you like to tie the man down, make him hot until he begs and then slowly sinking down on him or if you like to be dominated. Do what he tells you and writhe in your restrains when you beg for him to let you come."

You knew, it was a mistake to take a sip of your beer. His words forced you to inhale sharply with the result of a massive fit of coughing. How had you never realized that this guy was sex on legs? His voice was low and deep and the melody of his sentences made your whole body hum. This conversation began to make it's way into your all-time top 5.

When you finally got your breath back, Sam was still patting your back, slowly turning it into soft rubs up and down your spine. "I like both...I'd say about 40 to 60%. I have to fight things all day, so it's nice to have a change from that. What about you? Do you like being tied down at the mercy of your mistress or do you prefer to be the hunter, looking down at your prey?" Your voice matched his tone by now and you could see his pulse quicken at his throat as he licked his lips.

"Vice versa from you...I have to say, I really like my imagination right now," Sam hummed, letting his eyes travel from your (Y/EC) eyes over your lips and down to your cleavage. Bringing your hands down next to your thighs to stabilize yourself, you pushed your breasts 'accidentally' up and together, earning a low growl from the man next to you. Laughing quietly to yourself, you asked as innocent as possible. "Are there any other questions or is this interview already over?" He shook his head, laughing openly. "There is it. Your sarcastic smile. It's my favorite, you know. And no, you're not off the hook yet. Tell me what your favorite position is."

You were surprised, not only did he know when your smile was sarcastic, but he also liked it. "Wouldn't it be a bit too easy if I just tell you? You're so good at guessing, I think you'll come up with it on your own. It's nothing exotic. Statistics say it's pretty common." you challenged him, feeling the thrill running through your body. This conversation was exciting. especially with this man. How could you have been so wrong. This guy wasn't tame and nice at all...with every passing second he became more and more interesting in a not-so-bro way.

He named the missionary and 69, but was not rewarded with a nod. "Come on, Rumpelstiltskin! Stop grinning an give me a hint."

Grabbing your empty bottle, you stood up, bent down to him and barked quietly into his ear, making him swallow, before you spun around on your heel and walked over to the bar, to get a new one.

Just as the bartender gave you the change, a hand grabbed your neck under your hair and a warm breath fanned across your ear and cheek. "You surprised me. Most woman prefer something that gives more chances to kiss and cuddle. Why this one?"

Looking around to make sure none of your friends were within hearing range, you winked at the younger Winchester, saying loud and clear "Because it's good. If you're good, I forget my name and loose the ability to form coherent words...plus I like it, when my hair is getting pulled." She looked at him through her lashes, let one finger travel down his harm, before stepping back and leaving an open mouthed Sammy, to have a short chat with Charlie.

It took him a while to recover and come up behind you, pressing his chest into your back. "If I can steal your words, what kind of sounds do you make? Are you loud or quiet? I bet you like some spanking, don't you?" Charlie, who saw you together for the first time, winked at you and disappeared to save the drunken Garth from hitting on the bouncer's girlfriend.

"I'm so not gonna tell you that." You laughed turning around and poking him in the chest with your index finger. "What's your next question? Am I good in bed and what are my special talents?" You mocked, earning a slow smile in return. "No need to ask. I know you are. When you dance, you hit every single beat and you move your hips in very interesting ways. I can imagine how you move in the bedroom. But I'd really like to complete my mental image, so please answer my question. I'll tell you what makes me come the hardest."

His voice, his words and his smoldering eyes melted your resistance in less than a minute, but you weren't ready to give in so fast. This conversation had you hot and bothered without anything really happening. every single touch itself was innocent, but you were constantly on your toes and your lower regions were filled with lava. "Pffft...that's not so hard to guess. I'd put my money on a blow job. Looking up at you while kneeling, sucking your cock and cradling your balls." An eye roll and a dismissive gesture should show how less you were impressed, but when his smile widened and he shook his head, your curiosity got the best of you.

"Okay! We have a deal." you huffed, looking at him prompting. Guiding you back to your seats on the bench, he whispered in your ear "Doggy. Your arms shaking, going to give in when you moan and writhe as waves of ecstasy wash over your body with every deep thrust." It was a good thing, the space on the bench was still free, because your knees suddenly felt like overcooked spaghetti. You swore you could have come from somebody touching the tip of your nose, your whole body flooded with warmth every muscle stiff and your pulse running wild.

"Fuck!" you gasped, as you stared at Sam in disbelief. "How the hell are you doing this? How could you hide this dirty side so completely?" Your tone was accusatory. "Have you any idea what you are doing to me?" your voice got louder with every word.

"Believe me, this has an effect on me too." The tall brother groaned, shifting in his seat. "these jeans have never been this tight before." He gave up trying to adjust his pants. "Now, answer my question. Would our neighbors call the police, if we had any, or do you gasp and scream soundless?" With a sigh, you looked at the bottle in your hand. “Both. quiet in the beginning and moaning loud and deep when my brain gives up. And I swear, I have no idea what I say, but it usually is dirty. Happy now?"

"Not really, but I like the answer. I would like to hear you raspy over coffee." he laughed, turning his body to you and sitting upright.

"One last question, before we all leave," his voice was now completely different. he almost sounded insecure as if he was afraid of the answer he might get. While you waited for him to continue, you looked around. You were surprised at how empty the club was and that your friends ware already waiting at the checkroom to collect their coats. A short harrumph brought your attention back to the man beside you.

"If I'd asked you to come home with me tonight, which I am not doing because it's a) half past four in the morning and there's not nearly enough time left and b) we both had too many beers to make a final decision and be any good at anything...however. I think I lost the central theme. What I was going to say is: If I'd asked you to come home with me now, would you say yes or no?"

You were sure there must be a loud 'clonk' when your jaw hit the floor again. You shook your head in disbelief not knowing if you just hallucinated the last question. Sam watched you, cocking his head to the side and showing once more is dazzling smile. "You don't have to say anything. You're chewing on your lower lip and I can practically see you thinking. If you wouldn't want me, you'd have said no without hesitation. So I take that as a yes."

"Fuck! You're too attentive for your own good. and way too cocky! Stop grinning or your face might break. Yes. Okay! I probably would. And I'm not drunk enough to blame the alcohol. You're attractive and kind and your talking makes me burst into flames. We could have a fucking good time." You hid your face behind one hand, while admitting all these things. Sam bumped your shoulder with his, patting your knee with his hand. "I know. Same here. And thanks for the compliment. Come on, get up, we have to go. Charlie has your jacket and Garth is barely standing upright."

You joked and bumped into each other on your way out, only to slip on the sidewalk. It had frozen and everything was covered in a thin layer of ice. You grabbed Sam's arm to keep you from falling and Garth managed to not only take Charlie but also the famous hunter Dean to fall down with him. When Sam and you doubled over with laughter, you collected all your courage and asked him. "No If or would...may I get a goodnight kiss?" His teeth almost cut into his lower lip, when he showed you a small, sad smile. "Better not."

He hugged you long and tight, kissing your cheeks, before practically running towards Charlie's car the Imapla was no where to be seen, and beginning to scrape on the ice on the windows. Charlie looked at you, hugging you and asking if you would really be okay to walk home (you owned a tiny flat in this city and used it as some kind of home base) by yourself and to remind you to send her a text as soon as you were home safe. You had exchanged numbers, because it was highly unlikely to meet a female you click with immediately. Garth tried to grab your ass for the last time and failed miserably. Turning to Dean, you opened her arms to hug him. He grabbed you by the cheeks and kissed you firmly but quick on the lips. "Sorry, I just thought you should get a goodnight kiss and I just like to kiss you," he laughed, making you smile at him. When you looked over at Sam for the last time, he didn't smile. Instead he looked at you like he wanted nothing more than to have you gone.

When you walked home, you typed a short message. "Sorry. Was not my best idea to ask you that. Hope you get come okay and maybe I'll see you in town sometime in the future."

Twenty feet away from the front door, you slipped on a frozen spot and fell down on your butt. You couldn't help but laugh. Whatever was eating on Sam, the night had been funny and hot. Nothing to complain. Charlie wrote you half an hour later that Sam didn't say another word during the drive, beside bitching at Dean for something.

And that's the end of the story so far.


	2. Hersheys And Medieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the nights at the club, reader talks to her best friend Gabriel about it and ends up in a day out with her new friend Charlie. While they stroll a medieval market, they surprisingly run into Sam…
> 
> And again, thanks to Loren, who came up with the Hershey Kisses
> 
> Warnings: smut, oral, Dom!Sam

_Dean's POV_

_I always knew, Sammy sometimes had a stick up his ass, but what he did that night after clubbing was a new kind of asininity._

_When I heard part of their conversation, I had to do my best not to burst out in cheers or simply cuff them together. I knew Sam hat a crush on (Y/N), because he always ran his hands through his ridiculous long hair when her name came up in a conversation. But when I saw her smiling at him and having a mischievous glint in her eyes when my baby brother came up with 50 shades of Grey, I realized, there was hope._

_How he managed to fuck it up within two minutes was unbelievable. When she opened her arms to hug me, I reacted out of instinct and kissed her. It was a quick and innocent kiss, but Sam had to be the drama queen and give her his meanest glare._

_When we all sat in the car, he bitched at me for trying to get into every woman's pants and refused to listen to anything one of our group had to say. At the bunker, he immediately stomped down the hall to his room and left early in the morning for a case, not telling us how long he would be gone._

_Charlie texted with (Y/N), letting me know she was home safe and reminded us to give Garth some water and painkillers. That guy was such a light weight._

* * *

When you woke up the next morning, it took a few minutes for last night's memories to flood your brain. You went through the whole bunch of emotions. Excitement, hiding your face in the blanket, laughing like a mad woman and ending with the urge to kick either yourself or Sam.

Checking your mobile, there was still no reply from the tall hunter. Great!

Instead a text from Charlie was waiting for you, telling you in colorful words how hungover Garth was today. With a smile you answered her, asking oh so casually, if Sam said anything on the drive home.

Her reply was fast and short „He's such a damn fool, not taking what was right in front of him. His fault!“

Next came a text from Dean. „Sammy is an idiot. He yelled at me for kissing you, but ran away as usual. He doesn't do well with girls he actually likes.“

With a sigh, you fell back into your pillows, hoping the coffee machine would magically work and even serve you a cup full of dark liquid by a bippedy-boppedy-boo incident.

When you opened your eyes again, there was a steaming cup full of coffee on your nightstand and a pair of golden eyes was watching you in amusement.

„You wish for coffee was so loud, I couldn't ignore it. Am I not the best angelic friend anyone could ask for?“ he sounded so proud of himself, you had to laugh.

„You so are, Gabe. And thanks for the coffee.“ you gave him the friendliest smile you could manage at this time and took a big gulp from your hot beverage.

„Something is up, sugar.“ He stated after scanning you from head to toe. He got up from is chair and climbed in bed next to you. Putting an arm around your shoulders, he demanded, „Tell me! What happened last night.“

You told last night's tale and Gabriel interrupted you with funny comments and squeals of delight. He even came up with a shipping name for you and Sam, declaring that from now on, this would be his favorite ship and if things would get serious he would claim all the credits for the ship.

You laughed so hard, you almost snorted out your coffee. It felt good, to tell your best friend everything about it.

When you came to the end, he grunted. „Oh Father, what are you stupid humans doing to each other.“

„I didn't do anything,“ you cried, trying to blame Sam for the whole thing.

„You did. And you even made a move. I'm so proud of you, hun! Usually, you'd have smiled in that ice queen way and ran. It wasn't your fault. Well, maybe you shouldn't have smiled at Dean after the kiss, but psshh, who cares.“ Patting your shoulder, he grabbed your phone from the bedside table, scrolling through your texts with Charlie.

Before you could stop him, he had typed in a few words and hit the send button.

„What the hell? Didn't we just recently talked about privacy?“ you admonished your friend, snatching your phone back, that beeped with an incoming text.

„Sam left for a hunt. We don't know when he'll be back, but as soon as he crosses the bunker's threshold, I'm going to kick his shin.“

Apparently, Charlie was convinced, there's been more than an interesting and let's be honest hot conversation.

„Okay, we're done with the analyzing. I'm sure there is something evil running through the streets in some town, so I better get back to work.“ With these words, you left your bed and dashed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When you emerged, Gabriel had already set the table in your living room for breakfast. Croissants and more coffee were waiting for you. As you sat down next to the angel, you caught him watching the door.

“Are we waiting for someone?” you asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, Charlie should be here within half an hour. I invited her over, because she seemed to like you and be as interested in last night's events as I am.” Gabriel admitted.

To your own surprise, you were looking forward to see Charlie again. She was so bubbly and nice. Spending some time with her would be great and giving you the chance to know her better.

When there finally was a knock at the door, you practically pushed Gabe out of the way to open the door for the smiling red head.

Without hesitation, Charlie hugged you and then sniffed. “Do I smell real Croissants?” she asked excited.

Gabriel appeared next to you, guiding her to the table, where another dish already manifested out of thin air. With a satisfied eye roll, she fell down on the chair and dugged into the breakfast with pleasure.

“So, what are we going to do today?” she asked around a mouthful of buttery puff paste.

“I have no idea. Without you, I'd be looking for a hunt, but I'm not overly eager to get back to business.” you answered, hoping she wouldn't suggest a mani pedi.

“There is a medieval market in the next state,” Gabriel chimed in.

Charlie and you looked at each other carefully, then nodding eagerly as you saw the glimmer in the eyes of your counterpart.

“That would be a five hour drive...” you said slowly, looking with puppy eyes at your best friend.

Gabe sighed, but smirked. “This time, I'm more than willing to be your ride.”

While Charlie's eyes went wide, he continued, “and I'm even going as far as giving you both the proper attire.”

With a wave of his hand, you were dressed in a dark emerald gown, over a white chemise, that had golden bands under your breasts to accentuate your waist. Looking up, you saw a shell shocked Charlie dressed in similar clothes.

“He's an angel?” she finally asked in a small voice.

“Oh, not any average angel. I'm Cas' big brother. The one and only Gabriel slash Trickster slash Loki,” your best friend announced, bowing.

When Charlie was done squealing in delight (“I gotta kick Cas for not telling me!”), Gabe zapped you to the wood, surrounding the market and leaving with the reminder of praying to him, if you'd need him.

In your soft leather boots, Charlie and you walked over to the market, earning approving glances from the other attendants for your matching dresses. When you reached the stand of a blacksmith, you realized how naked you felt without a weapon and fishing for the leather 'wallet' at your belt, you were surprised to find more than enough money to buy yourself a shining dagger and still be able to pay for food, drinks and some not needed bits and pieces.

With the dagger secured at your belt, your strolled along the market, helping yourself to some suckling pig and hot mead. You had a great time, behaving like noblewomen and chatting with everyone crossing your path.

You heard, there would be a great feast in the late evening and the king's jester had already invited you.

After some last minute shopping, you finally walked into the large space in the middle of the market, rounded by fires and spit roasts. Immediately, a servant ushered you to the top of the table, where two empty seats next to the throne were waiting for you.

Because the king would be late, as the marshal announced, you all dug into the foot heartily. You were busy munching on a juicy rib, when the king finally fell down on his throne.

Your eyes widened in shock and you had to control your breathing to not swallow up the delicious meat.

“King Samuel the first,” the marshal called and all the people around the table fell silent, bowing their heads at the king.

Glancing at Charlie through your lashes, you saw the surprise written all over her face. When she caught your stare, suddenly you both had the urge to laugh out loud at the absurdity of the scene. Here you were, trying to forget about the tall hunter for a while only to be pushed right into his path by some wicked fate. It was hilarious.

You felt your face get hot and your eyes beginning to water. Trying to muffle your laugh with the napkin, you made the mistake to look at your new friend again.

It was the moment you lost the battle and you both now howled with laughter, ignoring the shocked expression Sam showed when he realized who sat next to him.

Just when you thought, he might get angry, he threw his head back and joined your fit of guffaw.

The marshal wasn't sure what to do, but finally decided to stay in his role and introduce you properly. “My King, may I introduce you to lady Charlie and lady (Y/N). They showed excellent manners during the day, so we decided to give them the honor to sit next to the king. I hope your majesty approves.”

“Oh, I do!” King Samuel the first laughed, sitting upright and adjusting his golden crown. “I'm very pleased to meet you, ladies. I hope you might distract me with some interesting conversation from the hardness of the affairs of kingdom.”

His tiny wink almost made you loose it again, but you managed to keep your face straight. “Your majesty is very kind. What could we maidens offer that might spark the interest of such a powerful reign.”

Charlie almost choked on her napkin, still trying to hide her grin. Her foot found your shin under the table and her eyes practically screamed “you go, girl!”

During your conversation with Sam, the servants refilled your goblet with some kind of spiced wine. It was delicious and definitely helped you to get ambiguous.

Admiring the shiny sword on his belt, you crooned, “You have a such an impressive sword. I bet it must be very difficult sometimes to handle it. It looks so long and heavy.”

The flutter of your eyelashes made Sam scoot around in his throne, a cough masking his gasp, and giving you an amused smirk.

“Oh, I bet you could handle it yourself if you had the proper instructions.” His voice was deep and his breath fanned over your cheek as he leaned over so he wouldn't be heard by anyone.

“Lessons from the king himself…what an extraordinary honor,” you chuckled, before excusing yourself to see the restrooms.

The port-o-johns were hidden in a large tent, but thankfully from this century. Charlie followed you, as you had expected. She grabbed you hands and jumped up and down in front of you.

“You are doing it again! Oh my! I swear, I somebody comes near you with an open flame, the whole place will blow up in a nanosecond!” she squealed in excitement. “We are so going to stay the night here! The marshal already offered a spare tent. I'll go and look for him now.” The last thing you saw from your friend was her flowing red mane.

With a sigh, you fell down on a bench outside the tent. Yes, it was fun to continue the teasing and dirty talk, but what if he just ran again? What if this was all just for fun and the building tension would never be released.

“Fuck!” you cursed under your breath. “Fucking Sam Fucking Winchester!”

“Let it all out, hun,” a voice beside you said. When you looked up, you saw Gabriel, dressed like a zany. A high jingle rang out, when he moved his arm to squeeze your shoulder. All over his costume were tiny bells. “Charlie prayed to me, telling me you could use some back up. And here I am.”

Gabe got up and bowed in a dramatic gesture.

“May I escort Milady back to the feast?” he asked, already dragging you to your feet and over the grass toward the fires.

The moment, you were back in Sam's sight, you saw him relax in his throne. He had obviously been looking for you, fearing you might have run screaming into the woods.

Before you had the chance to say anything, Gabriel opened his mouth. “It's such a shame that nobody asked this lovely lady for a dance yet.”

The marshal overheard the comment and gave the band a sign. A fiddle began and some pipes chimed in. Sam got up, bowed and offered you his hand. Taking it, you allowed him to usher you to the 'dance floor' (an empty space of green grass) and hold you in a dancing posture. Slowly he moved you around in circles, waiting for you to say something.

Not standing the silence, you blurted out the first thing that came to your mind. “Why were you giving me that death glare over the hood of the car? And why didn't you just answer my text? I gave you an easy escape, but you decided to say fucking nothing!”

By now, you were angry and you refused to interrupt the eye contact with the tall man.

“I didn't want a way out!”he spat back. “I just wanted us to think about it and have a chance to get sober. But you had to let my brother kiss you!”

“Well, at least someone did it, after you said no!” It came out as a hiss and you stomped on his foot on purpose, making him stumble.

“You really think I didn't want to kiss you? I simply thought it wouldn't be the best idea to kiss you in front of our friends, because if I had once started, I might have not been able to stop it and let you get home by yourself.”

You stopped dead in your dancing, not caring that other pairs had to change directions to not bump into you.

“Why didn't you tell me that? Why on earth would you chose that very moment to stop talking? You were fine telling me your fantasies, but explaining one simple thing was too much?” You lowered your head, your eyes fixed on the smooth green beneath your feet. You were tired of this conversation, tired of Sam prevaricating.

Sam stood there, still holding your hands, but apart from that he didn't make a move, didn't pull you into his chest, didn't raise your chin with his fingers, didn't kiss you to prove, he really wanted it.

Suddenly, something small and hard hit you in the head. When you didn't look up immediately, the first missile was followed by several other, showering you and Sam.

Letting go of your hand, the tall hunter bent down, to pick up on of the things that came flying repeatedly. A confused look crossed his beautiful features. “Are these...Hershey's kisses?”

Presenting the small wrapped object on his flat hand, you inspected it yourself. It really was one of those chocolate candies.

“Yes, it is, you morons! And I have an endless amount of it, so you better take the hint,” a familiar voice behind you yelled.

Thank the Lord for Gabriel! You simply had to laugh. “Sorry, Sammy, but my friend is very stubborn when it comes to scenes like this one. We can either run and hide or give in.”

With a chuckle, he shot the angel a look over your shoulder. “Better watch closely, mate!” Sam shouted, before lowering his face to yours, not stopping or struggling until his lips finally met yours in a sweet and gentle kiss.

As soon, as his tongue darted out, to trace the bow of your bottom lip, a moan fell from his mouth and he pulled you into his arms and against his body.

“I've warned you, (Y/N),” he whispered at your lips, “I'm not gonna be able to stop this any time soon.” With that, he lifted you up bridal style and walked with long strides towards the most splendid tent.

He let you fall down on a fur covered king sized bed, looking down at you hungrily. “I think it's time for your sword lessons, milady.” His grin was wolfish and you could feel your chest heave with your fast breathing.

Sam was over you in a second, his lips crashing into yours and kissing you hard and demanding until you pushed against his shoulders to get some air. He used the break to kiss and bite a path from your lips down your chin and up your neck until he bit down on the bridge to your shoulder, sucking your skin, marking you.

You almost missed how his hands moved down your frond, loosening the ribbons under your chest, freeing your chest from the heavy gown.

“Sam!” you moaned, when his skilled fingers found your already hard nipples through the thin white cotton of the chemise. The twisting and pulling at the peaks made you arch your back and moan and whimper at every movement.

Suddenly, Sam was gone. You opened your eyes and saw him standing beside the bed, watching you like a predator. Cocking his head to the side, he asked in a mocking, but demanding tone, “Aren't you going to kneel to your king, milady?”

Without hesitation, you slipped from the bed and fell down on your knees at his feet, your hands moving up from his ankles over his shins, knees and up his inner thighs.

He didn't wait for you to fumble with the knot that kept his pants together, instead he untied it himself, letting the smooth leather fall down his legs, freeing his impressive erection.

Licking your lips slowly, you looked up at him through your lashes. “As I said earlier, you have a very impressive sword.”

“Let's see, how you handle it,” he challenged you, guiding his tips to your still closed lips.

Without a second thought, you let your tongue dart out and lick around the heated flesh, tasting his precum, before you sucked him into the wet warmth of your mouth.

Bobbing your head, you took him in inch by inch, until he reached your throat. Sam moaned and fisted his hands into your hair, forcing himself to keep still. “You're doing so good. Just like that,” he praised you, while you sucked at his cock and caressed him with your tongue.

You doubled your efforts, to take him even deeper, swallowing against your gag reflex.

With a muttered “Fuck!” he pulled away from you, looking down at you with darkened eyes.

“That was damn great, but I don't want to come down your throat...not this time.” Grabbing your arms, Sam pulled you in for another toe curling kiss, pushing the dark green velvet down your shoulders and letting it pool around your feet.

One of his hands hooked in the crook of your knee, the other one pushed your panty to the side and traveled through your wet folds.

“Already so wet. And all for me,” he whispered into your ear, making you shiver.

Without hesitation, two of his fingers found your entrance and sheathing them knuckles deep in your heat.

Sam slowly moved his fingers in and out, crooking them in a come here gesture until you weren't sure you could stand one second longer on your own leg.

“Get on the bed. On your hands and knees,” his hoarse voice commanded and you followed his lead willingly.

Crawling up behind you, he kissed his way up your spine, finally catching your earlobe with his teeth. You could feel his hard cock at your entrance, but the hand he had at your hip prevented you, to push yourself back.

“You want me, (Y/N)? Want my hard cock deep in your aching pussy? Feeling me fill and stretch you? Pounding into you until you come around my throbbing cock?” Sam's words were like a drug, making you loose your mind and wanting him even more.

“Yes, Sam! Please, I want you so bad,” you begged and were rewarded with him filling you slowly to the hilt.

It was exquisite, better than you had imagined after you weird conversation the night before. He was big, but oh so perfect.

Pushing back against him, you gave him permission to move. Sam didn't waste a second, withdrawing almost completely and smashing into you again.

“Sorry, I can't be gentle now. Please tell me, you can take this,” he squeezed out through gritted teeth. Continuing his hard and fast pace.

“Yes! Sam! Oooh...fuck!” you didn't know if you were whispering of yelling, all your concentration was on the thick cock, fucking you into oblivion.

He angled his hips, until he heard a long and deep sound coming from your chest. “Yes, (Y/N)! That's it! I was dreaming about the sounds you might make last night, but this is so much better.”

He hit your sweet spot with every thrust, making your arms tremble with the effort to keep you up. When his hand reached around to tease your clit, you lost the battle and your face buried in the pillows, your orgasm approaching like a tsunami. There was nothing you could do to hold it back and when the waves crashed into you, you screamed into the pillow, only to have your head lift by Sam, pulling your hair. “No, (Y/N)! I want to hear every fucking sound you make. Let the whole market know what we are doing and how good it feels!” he commanded, holding himself back with all his strength.

You final whimper of his name, almost inaudible, was what sent him over the edge. Burying himself as deep as possible into you, he roared something that could pass as your name, before he fell down on you.

You were a sweaty mess with tangled limbs, too spent to move, breathing like you just ran a marathon.

When Sam was finally able, to move, he rolled to the side, his arm draped across you back, caressing the skin with lazy circles.

“Grmmpfhampf” you grumbled into the pillow.

“Huh?” Sam asked, not really able to form a coherent sentence.

“Can we do that again? Sometime in the far away future? Because I might need a decade to recover...” you hummed, your head turned in Sam's direction.

His low chuckle was followed by a “Definitely! But next time, we'll do it in the bunker to let Dean know, we worked this out. Would you mind, helping me with this witch hunt after some hours full of cuddling in the sleep? I want you around.”

Instead of answering, you put your head on his chest and draped a leg over his hips. “Mine!” you whispered, before you drifted away into sleep, almost missing his whispered “Yours! For as long as you want me.”


End file.
